No One Mourns the Wicked
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Mikael appears in Chicago and Klaus and Stefan say goodbye. Klefan one-shot


"We were friends once," Klaus said, looking at Stefan. "We can be that way again. Nothing's changed."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "You made a choice, Klaus. You made a choice and I made a choice and we can't just pretend like that never happened and be friends again."

Klaus sighed. "If this is about what I did to Mikael, you'll never make me feel bad about it. He's been hounding me for years and I had every right to defend myself."

"Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for one time in your life?" Stefan asked. "You could have just stepped away. Did that ever occur to you?"

Klaus sighed. "Well, maybe if I'd known what it all would lead to, I would have."

As the music played on and smoke floated around his head, Klaus looked at his watch. "Where is he?" he muttered to himself. "Stefan said he would come, but he's late."

Just then, Stefan ran through the speakeasy and when he reached the table, he was breathing hard. "So sorry I'm late," he said. "I was held up. What did you want to see me about?"

_Klaus sighed. "I have to tell you something very urgent. Mikael is on to Rebekah and me. We're going to have to leave soon. I've already sent Rebekah ahead, but I've decided I'm tired of running. When Mikael comes, I'm going to fight him, and I want you to help me."_

_"Why do you have to fight?" Stefan asked. "Why can't you talk to him, you know? Just tell him that you're stronger than he is and you have no wish to go."_

_"It's not that simple," Klaus said. "My father doesn't respond well to conversation. Just violence. He's always been that way."_

_"But if you talk to him and he leaves, then you won't have to!" Stefan said. "You can call back Rebekah and then the three of us can be as we were."_

_Just then, there was a shriek as men in dark suits entered the bar and began shooting. _

_"Stay down!" Klaus ordered Stefan. "Don't move until I say!" Making his way through a shower of bullets, Klaus managed to reach Mikael, who stood lazily against the doorframe, watching his men shoot with a grin on his face as everyone ran from the bar in terror._

_"Hello, _Father," Klaus said, his voice dripping with hatred. He growled and threw himself at Mikael, but Mikael held him off easily.

"_Still so angry, _Niklaus," he said. "Until you learn to control that temper of yours, you'll never amount to anything." Then, he pulled out a stake and plunged it into Klaus' middle. As he cried out in pain, Mikael smiled, pushing it in deeper and deeper. Then, when Klaus couldn't move any more, Mikael stood up. "Remember this for next time, Niklaus," he said. He and his cronies left the bar, leaving Klaus bleeding and moaning on the ground.

Once Stefan saw they were gone, he slowly moved from his hiding place and edged toward Klaus.

"Help me," Klaus whispered. "Stefan, take it out."

Wincing, Stefan reached out and removed the stake, slowly and carefully helping Klaus sit up. "Why did you do it?" Stefan asked. "Why couldn't you have just talked to him? It's what I would have done."

Klaus nodded. "Of course you would have. But I can't. He's put me through too much. From now on, I'm only going to fight him. I can do it. I'm not scared."

"And you have no reason to be," Stefan said. "Because you're a king. But if I help you, he might come after me too and I'm not as strong as you. And I'm not sure that, after all the fighting is over and you've won, I'll still be alive. And if I'm gone, then were will you be? Is victory over Mikael really more important to you than us?"

Klaus was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Yes, Stefan. I'm sorry."

Stefan nodded. "I thought you'd say that. That means I have to leave. But before I go, do me one favor. Make me forget that I ever knew you. That way, Mikael will have no reason to hunt me too. And I hope that if you ever do achieve victory over Mikael, it will make you happy, because that's all you'll have left: your victory. Not me, not

Klaus nodded. "It doesn't matter. Knowing that Mikael is gone will give me the greatest happiness." He looked Stefan in the eye and said, "Goodbye, my friend. You no longer know me. I want you to go home and go to bed."

Stefan nodded and left the bar, leaving Klaus alone. Klaus got up slowly, walked over behind the abandoned bar and poured himself a drink. "Here's to me," he said. "I don't need anyone. I alone will vanquish Mikael, and then I will be free. And it cost me a friend and a sister, but so be it. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to achieve victory." He then swallowed his drink and put the glass back on the bar.

"So now do you understand?" Klaus asked. "I did what I had to do, but Mikael is gone now. You have no reason to be afraid, if you're worried about Mikael coming after you."

Stefan nodded. "I understand. But you've changed, Klaus. You've become more ruthless than I remember, and I've healed. I'm no longer angry or disillusioned or whatever else I was back then. I'm good. I have to be. Otherwise, I'll be alone, like you. Because everybody will mourn a good man, but no one mourns the wicked."


End file.
